


All Your Little Things

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Implied past eating disorders, Kinda but not completely, Little things song, M/M, Past Drug Misuse, Song fic, Therapy, This Is STUPID, but so cute, past demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: He looks peaceful, like the world isn’t out to get him for once. Warren watches the other hand that had been hanging off the bed over an ashtray on the floor lifts up and presses a burning low cigarette to his pale pink lips. He inhales the sweet poison, letting the smoke into him to destroy his lungs then breathing it out in a gray cloud. He’ll always remember Nathan Prescott as this; calm and so otherworldly beautiful. (Inspired by Little Things by Madilyn Bailey)





	

Slow, do-nothing days are something Warren appreciates. It’s welcoming; the peaceful paced weekends where they can go on a date, nap or hang out together. Where he can show Nathan a video game he likes and the blond will watch him play a level or two until he grows bored and joins in or simply lays all over him like a lazy house cat. The days where they can drive down to Two Whales Dinner in the morning, Warren in his pjs and Nathan in sweats because he refuses to wear pajamas out, and they eat breakfast together. The days where they snuggle (Nathan will never admit it’s snuggling) on the couch as a graphic movie Warren picked out plays on the tv. 

Then it’s days like this; where Warren’s propped comfortably on the couch, nose buried in a horror book, in Nathan’s door room as said male smokes with the window open. The CD player by Nathan’s bed doubles as a radio and it’s playing some station’s music in the background. As Warren turns the page onto a new chapter, he zones back into the reality enough to peer over at the other laying belly up on the bed’s bottom margin. He has an arm slung over his face, but even though they’re covered, Warren can tell his pretty blue eyes are closed. It’s surreal seeing Nathan in an element as this. His shoulders are lax and his red jacket is off, thrown on the opposite side of the same couch he’s sitting on. He looks peaceful, like the world isn’t out to get him for once. Warren watches the other hand that had been hanging off the bed over an ashtray on the floor lifts up and presses a burning low cigarette to his pale pink lips. He inhales the sweet poison, letting the smoke into him to destroy his lungs then breathing it out in a gray cloud. He’ll always remember Nathan Prescott as this; calm and so otherworldly beautiful. 

As the hand slowly falls back to dangling off the edge, Warren watches his lips closer, noticing for the first time they softly mouth the words of the song playing around them. He’s never heard Nathan sing before, this is the closest thing he’s ever gotten, even if there is no sound coming from his lips. A minute passes, the song is over and he stops, much to Warren’s silent protest. The brunet doesn’t speak of it, instead only looks back to his book and begins the next chapter. At first he takes note of every song that passes afterward. One, two, but then they start to string together the more absorbed he becomes in his book. 

It’s half an hour later, he thinks, before he finishes that chapter as well. Coming back to himself again, he manages to catch the last few lyrics of the song that had been playing. Brown eyes flickering to the same figure on the bed, he observes how Nathan doesn’t seem to have moved, given the same position he’s in, but the new cig in his hand tells him otherwise. The moment the next song’s slow beat starts in, Warren smiles coyly, an idea shining in his head.

Not too loudly, he murmurs out the first lines. 

“Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me,  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be,”

His break in their silence causes the blond to remove his arm from his face and look up at him in confusion. Lifting the drug to his mouth for another inhale-exhale, he raises a brow in a way to ask ‘what?’ without words. 

Grinning in response, he sings a little louder, ignoring the lines he had missed. 

“You know I've never loved the crinkles by my eyes,  
When I smile,  
I've never loved,  
My stomach or my thighs,  
The dimples in my back at the bottom of my spine,  
But you'll love them endlessly,”

Nathan sits up at the edge, taking the coffin nail out of his mouth when Warren gets to his feet, setting the book aside. He sits next to the blond, close enough their knees graze each other. He starts to lean in for a kiss, but is stopped by Nathan’s hand on his mouth gently pushing him away. For a second he’s hurt, but then the other’s bending down to put out the cancer stick in the tray. He shuffles in his seat next, pulling out a piece of gum and popping it into his mouth to rid away the awful taste of tobacco he knows the brunet hates. The small gesture makes Warren feel like the burning end of the cigarette bud; warm and glowing. Nathan then settles back beside his companion, his eyes meeting Warren’s as the younger male resumes singing.

“You can't go to bed without listening to whales,”

“That’s not how it goes,” Nathan cuts him off, half amused but refusing to show it. 

“It’s more realistic to us this way,” He reasons then scrambles to continue. 

“And maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep,  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep,  
Though it makes no sense to me,”

“You sing the next part,” he suggests then.

Nathan snorts, “You aren’t even singing it right.”

He pouts, taking the reply as a no. It isn’t a disappointment, because disappointment means expecting another answer like yes and he wasn’t. Nathan had mellowed out and opened up more to him since they got together, but he is still Nathan Prescott. And Nathan Prescott does not sing. 

So, he’s shocked when the other looks like he’s bracing himself for his turn. When the next verse starts, he opens his mouth, letting the words flow from his mouth the best he can. He isn’t a good singer, not terrible, but not very good. Then again, Warren knows he himself isn’t either. 

“You know I've never loved,  
The sound of my voice on tape,  
I never want,  
To know how much I weigh,  
I still have to squeeze into my jeans,  
But you love me for me,”

Warren snakes an arm around his waist, the other hand entwines their fingers on top their laps. He knows that isn’t necessarily true, if anything it’s the opposite. Sometimes he still expects to see the faint show of ribs poking out when Nathan sheds out of a shirt. It’s over now, Nathan’s better than he was. He’s on medication he needs, one’s that work and don’t clash with other prescriptions. He’s in therapy again, with a therapist who’s never even met his father. There’s still episodes and down days, but they deal with it together. Because he does love Nathan, flaws and all. Nathan doesn’t seem to catch any wind of his thoughts as he proceeds to sing. 

“I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to,  
I─I─” 

He breaks off, swallowing thickly. 

“It’s okay,” Warren reassures him. He understands, Nathan still isn’t very good with the ’L’ word, not yet, and maybe he never will be. It’s fine if he can’t say it out loud. He knows how Nathan feels, knows Nathan loves him. He has done so much to show he has. He doesn’t need to hear it, even if he wants to.

But Nathan shakes his head, holding him back a bit tighter. Quivering, he sings so softly Warren almost can’t hear it, but he does. He does and he can’t help tearing up.

“I'm in love with you,”

Pulling his arm away from the other’s torso, he reaches up and caresses his boyfriend’s tender cheek. He lets their noses gently bump together, his breath ghosting across the other’s parted lips. He blinks back happy teardrops and sings the next few lines.

“You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you,  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to,  
If I let you know I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you,”

He brushes his hand down to Nathan’s chin, tilting the sandy haired’s head as he does his own. They close the inches between them, connecting their lips in a honeyed kiss. Nathan brings his free hand up to run his fingers through his dark brown locks, something he knows Warren very much enjoys. They pull away briefly, panting, only for a second to catch their breaths, then dive back into each other. Next they’re moving, Nathan’s back falling flush into the mattress with Warren crawling on top of him. The brunet breaks their lip lock with a grin, wanting to get a good look at what he knows will be hazed off blue eyes and flushed cheeks, all of which he’s a proud cause of. Nathan doesn’t allow him to get far from him, gripping his hair tighter and bringing out a soft noise out of him from the back of his throat. Ever the demanding, he pulls Warren back to him, not asking as he slides his tongue across his bottom lip. Warren groans, complying, as he lets the male below him in. It’s a hot battle of tongue and teeth nibbling on bottom lips, when Warren drifts to the other’s ear. He nips at the lobe, before taking it in his mouth and sucking it sweetly, getting a low moan for his efforts. He chuckles, whispering the last two lines of the song into Nathan’s ear. 

“I'm in love with you,  
And all your little things.”

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt bad, because waaaaay back when I posted my first Grahamscott story, I said I was writing another one. This isn't even it, it's actually just a one-shot that came to mind. I still have the other story to finish. It is NOT abandoned, it's just taking this procrastinating senior in high school with tests, projects, and finals coming out of her ass along with another ongoing story and a ongoing series on here, ages to complete it. I'm sorry. I will finish and upload it as soon as I can, I promise. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hoped you liked it! Please do not be shy in telling me what you think, even if it is criticism. I love hearing your opinions! 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
